The Mound of Tears
by Cirdan
Summary: Maedhros goes in search of Fingon's dead body after the Nirnaeth.


Standard disclaimer: All the characters, locations, some quotes, and the initial conception of this world belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, whether it be from Lord of the Rings, The Silmarillion, Unfinished Tales, or The History of Middle-earth Volumes I-XII.  
  
The Mound of Tears  
  
The Dwarves held off the forces of Morgoth as the armies of Maedros retreated by way of Mount Dolmed. Then they turned south and set up their base in the wilds of Ossiriand in East Beleriand. There, they settled into the Hidden Kingdom long ago established by Amrod and Amras in preparation for this day.  
  
The sons of Feanor had not dwelt in the Hidden Kingdom for even three days when Maedhros told his brothers, "I'm going back."  
  
His brothers objected. They did not want to lose their eldest brother, and they thought his errand foolish. But he was the eldest and so his authority stood. Maglor was placed in charge in Maedhros' absence.  
  
By all accounts, Fingon had been slain by Gothmog, Lord of Balrogs. However, Gothmog also claimed to have defeated Feanor in combat, and Maedhros knew personally that Feanor had died because his fea had finally overwhelmed his hroa such that not even his body remained. If Feanor's fea had become enflamed but a moment later, Feanor would've put an end to Gothmog's lies in the Battle-under-Stars.  
  
If not for Thorondor's account of Fingolfin's valorous deeds, rumors of Morgoth's absolute victory over the Elven King in the duel at the end of the Dagor Bragollach might well be believed. Fingolfin's broken body had been carried afterwards to the Hidden Kingdom of Turgon, and though none knew its location, the safe burial of the High King was important to the morale of the Elves who yet lived to struggle against the Shadow.  
  
Fingon was said to have had his head cloven in two by Gothmog's axe and his body and banner trod into the ground stained with his own blood. Nothing was said as to what became of the body thereafter. Had it been left to be eaten by the wolves? Or perhaps fed to the vultures? Or had he been flayed and his skin now hung upon a banner of Morgoth. Maedhros was determined to definitively learn of his friend's demise. The worst possibility that he could imagine was that Fingon yet lived as a captive of Morgoth and his death was boasted by Gothmog to demoralize the Elves. Otherwise, if Fingon was truly dead, Maedhros purposed to take up what remains he could find of his ancient friend and give Fingon a proper burial.  
  
Maedhros rode as far as he could and then sent his horse to return to his brothers. Mounted, he would only be a target for the Orcs. Instead, Maedhros, once the heir to the Kingship of the Noldor, crept about the north in stealth like a thief.  
  
At last, Maedhros came across the mountain of dead. The dead had been looted and stripped of their armors. Many of the dead had been mutilated afterwards. Their dismembered arms and legs could be seen in the pile, and some of their skulls had been crushed or shattered after their helms had been removed. The skin had been stripped from some, perhaps prisoners who had been interrogated as to the whereabouts of Turgon's Hidden Kingdom. Some broken swords had been stabbed into the body of their owners in mockery. If Fingon was in that mountain of dead, Maedhros had little chance of finding or identifying his remains.  
  
Maedhros closed his eyes for a moment, but even then he could not escape the smell of the dead as their bodies dried in the sun. This was no clean death like Feanor's leaving of Middle-earth. Maedhros was reminded of Finwe, with skull crushed by Morgoth's mace and body singed by lightning. Fingon was not the only one who deserved to have a cairn raised over his body.  
  
Maedhros drew forth a pouch that he had carried on his person since his rescue from Thangorodrim. Feanor had warned his sons early on that the very land would become marred by Morgoth, and so they had brought with them upon the ships dirt from Aman. Maedhros scattered that dirt over the bodies closest to him. Then he scattered some seeds over where the dirt had been.  
  
As he prayed to Yavanna, blades of grass began to grow upon those bodies. Once the body was entirely covered, the grass began to spread to the other bodies nearby. Just as the plants had first sprung to life when Fingolfin set foot upon Middle-earth, so they now grew with equal vigor. Even then, it took quite some time before the entire hill of bodies had their green burial.  
  
In that time, none of the Orcs dared near the dead, for the sudden growth of plants frightened them, and they worried that the Valar had come out of the West and taken pity on the slain Elves.  
  
Maedhros wiped his brow and looked up at the Mound of the Slain before him. Where the dead lay baking in the sun, grass now grew and were strengthened by the light. He patted the hill and said a prayer for all the dead, Elves, Men, and Dwarves alike. He even included a word to the horses and hounds that had died with their masters. Last of all, Maedhros said goodbye to Fingon and returned to the living.  
  
And no Orc dared to tread upon the Haudh-en-Nirnaeth, the Mound of Tears. 


End file.
